


Inspiration

by banshee_swain



Series: Erotic Heroes | Lustful Emblem [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Short, Small Breasts, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Strap-Ons, Top Nina, small boobs, small tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_swain/pseuds/banshee_swain
Summary: Nina needs some inspiration for her new story. Forrest is the new model of her prompt.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> A request from anon.

With fantasies coming life, Nina couldn’t believe what she was doing. Or  _ who  _ she was doing. Forrest let himself be completely dominated by the female. Nina had her hand pumping Forrest’s cute little cock as her fingers were spiraling around his hole. Forrest needed to be fucked as soon as possible. He just needed something to ride him, though in this case, he’s going to be riding someone. At first, when Nina confronted Forrest about this idea he was quite shocked. Nina claimed it was one of her writing pieces, and Forrest was the perfect candidate. Well, in that case, he would love to be the model of her story.

Nina slowly inserted one finger into him, then another one. Forrest covered his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He couldn’t be too loud, after all, it’s the night. He didn’t want to wake up anybody. God forbid waking up his Father, or even his other retainer. Forrest couldn’t imagine what Leo would say to him if he caught his own son being fucked by Nina.

Nina’s eyes were fixated onto Forrest’s little asshole. She almost drooled as she continued to move her skinny lil’ fingers in out and of the Nohrian prince. She couldn’t stop giggling over this. The more and more her fingers moved, she just wanted to stimulate the beautiful prince. Well, he acted more like a pillow princess at the moment, but Nina didn’t care.

Nina then added a third one. She wanted to spread his ass wide for her huge strap. Though this isn’t enough for the female, she needed to widen it more. First, her pinky slid in, then her thumb. She slowly began to slide her hand inside the prince. Forrest arched his back, he moaned ever so loudly with tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t believe an entire hand could fit in his boy pussy.

“Nnnnn-Nina!! Your- AAAAAHHH FUCK YOUR HAND IS IN ME!” Forrest screamed at the top of his lungs.

Nina giggled, “Oh my Prince Forrest, don’t worry about it… It’s fitting just fine!”

Forrest whined and Nina squeezed his prostate, “AAAAH! OH FUCK! Please just be- AH FUCK GENTLE! I’M GONNA EXPLODE!”

Forrest’s dick shot some thick cum onto his chest. Nina used her other hand to rub it into his skin. Nina nearly drooled all over the boy. She couldn’t but to picture about the things she was going to write. To think that she would top such a cute boy. It’s almost unbelievable, Nina’s dreams were coming true one by one. Not by witnessing two boys have sex but acting like a boy and fucking Forrest. Well her strap might not be real, but she treated it like one. It’s after all strapless. So if Forrest were to move it in and out of her, she’ll be getting fucked by another boy. Nina leaned down and placed a small kiss on Forrest’s nipple. Then she wrapped her warm mouth around the pink bud.

Forrest whined and ran his fingers through Nina’s hair. He tangled them against her scalp, he couldn’t help but be a tad rough. After all, Nina’s hand is in Forrest, he can be rough. Nina continuously sucked on his tit, isn’t this like heaven? She couldn’t believe this was actually happening. She pulled away and placed a kiss on Forrest’s cheek. Forrest pulled her down into an endearing kiss. He opened his mouth and their tongue rub up against one another. Nina moaned into his mouth as she pressed up against his prostate. Forrest pulled away, he continued to moan and moan.

Another shot of cum came from his dick. Nina giggled, she took her hand out and gave him a quick peck. She got off of him and gave a quick sigh. Forrest also sat up with his legs slightly spread. His asshole was gaping open when lube dripping from it. His cock was constantly twitching as more whines came from his lips. Some of his mascara was running, but he really didn’t care. Forrest ran some fingers through his own hair and crawled over to Nina. He kissed the head of the pink strap then licked it.

Nina smiled, instead of lube Forrest just deepthroated the whole fake dick. His eyes were fixed onto the strap, he wanted this cock to destroy him. He coated it when a thick layer of spit then pulled away. Some drool came from his lips as he kissed the tip. He got up and laid Nina down on the bed. He got over her and slid the strap ever so easily in him. Forrest could feel the cock press up against him. It went so deep, he could almost feel it in his belly. God, if he had a womb, he would want Nina to fuck it until he’s a mess.

Though with Forrest’s slut attitude, he’s already a mess. He’s taking in a cock without a second thought. Nina chuckled to herself, he claims he isn’t into men. However, he loves the idea of a huge cock fucking up his ass. Forrest sunk down onto the strap until he was at the base. A chill crawled up his spine as he held onto his own hair near his scalp. Nina could see the lust in his eyes, how addicted he was to this fake cock. Now for  _ her  _ story, of course, Forrest would be taking in something real. Something thicker than a wine bottle, that’s how the cock is going to be like. Nice and thick, a long member with a nice curved tip at the end.

Now that would be something to read.

Forrest began to bounce up and down on the cock. Nina grabbed onto his ass and smacked it once. He threw his head back, he went faster. Forrest knew how to ride a cock, Perhaps it was his extensive horse training. Riding horseback and all, his ass and things are nothing but juicy and thick. Desirable for a partner,  _ very  _ desirable. Nina smacked his ass again, she just loved that obscene noise. Forrest winced from the pain, but it soon turned into a long-lasting whine.

“N-Nina, I can feel you so deep in me…” Forrest huffed out.

Nina let out a soft moan, she could the strap move in her, “Y-yeah, I bet your ass is nice and loose. Ahaha, you like it when I fisted you?” She bucked up.

Forrest nodded as his small tits jiggled just a tiny bit. He had barely anything there, but it was like small puffs of breasts. He got off of the dick and laid down next to Nina, he spread out his legs far. Nina crawled over the blonde and gave him a soft kiss. She placed one of his legs over her shoulder. With a quick thrust, the cock was deep in him already. Forrest screamed with pleasure, this felt so unreal. To be honest, he never knew a cock felt this good. It may just be a strap, so having a real cock in him much be delightful. To feel it twitch and cum... Gods, he needs that fantasy to come to life. Perhaps Nina could watch him get fucked by a real man. Nina continued to slam into that cute little ass of his. Forrest covered his mouth as tears streamed down his face. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as his dick twitched.

“Lord Forrest, I can feel myself cumming…” Nina whined.

Forrest moaned, “Nina, I feel like I’m gonna cum too!”

Nina went faster, “Oh Gods, you have the best ass ever!”  
  
Forrest’s finally came once more, so much of his seed spilled out onto his chest. Forrest looked up at Nina, with curious eyes. What would she think of it? Instead, she leaned with to place a small kiss on his lips.

“I need to fuck you more and more…” She spoke.

Forrest giggled, “How about… you can take notes while you watch someone fuck me?”

Nina nodded vigorously, her speed picked up, “Yes, thank you, Lord Forrest! I would love that!

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, if I have any spelling mistakes and/or grammar mistakes please tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Also if you enjoy my works, I take requests on my twitter account! [My twitter account is here!](https://twitter.com/banshee_swain) You can dm me, @ me, or even go on my [ curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/banshee_swain) account to message me anonymously or not!
> 
> Thank you again!


End file.
